Ciel and Sebastian's New Year
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: Ciel doesn't really think much of New Years, but can his favorite demon butler change his mind? Please R&R. CielxSebastian oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji; they belong to Toboso Yana.**

**Ciel and Sebastian's New Year**

There was always something about New Years that irritated Ciel to no end, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. Ciel knew that this time, Sebastian had something new up his sleeve again to make him love New Years, which _always_ worked.

Besides, what kind of butler would Sebastian be, except one hell of a butler? Ciel could never imagine him being anything less. _Why did I just think that?_ He asked himself calmly as Sebastian, perfection and all came walking through the door of his study with his favorite Jackson's Earl Grey tea and a lemon meringue pie on a cart.

"Are you alright Young Master?" Sebastian asked as Ciel took a sip of tea and a bite of pie.

"I'm fine," he answered, but Sebastian could hear the hint of irritation in his voice.

"Are you sure?" He asked this time with concern laced in his voice, which finally made his young master look up at him with displeasure, because rarely did Sebastian _ever _sound concerned about him.

_He's teasing me again,_ he thinks to himself, not daring to ask the question as he saw Sebastian's trademark smile make its way onto his perfect features. That was when Ciel mentally slapped himself for letting his guard down for only a second.

"Don't worry about it," he finally answered as he glared at his perfect demonic butler.

Sebastian nodded in reply as his young master dismissed him and left the room. He closed the door, and thought, _it's already New Year's Eve, now I have to think of a plan for tomorrow, that is._ The thought up plan was beginning to form, but he didn't have the final piece yet. He chuckled as he said, "Wait until you see what I have in store for you Ciel."

Ciel had heard what Sebastian had said…surprisingly even though his butler was downstairs. "I can't wait, let's see what you have for me this time Sebastian," he replied quietly as he finished the pie and smiled.

"It still needs a little more sugar," he commented, but it was perfect to Ciel none the less.

_* * *_

That night, Sebastian had to make dinner all over again, because Bard had to burn dinner-a wonderful steak roast that Sebastian had taken care to prepare for _his dear_ Ciel. Sebastian smiled at the thought, once he finished.

_I'm getting a little too attached to him, aren't I?_ He asked himself as a smile started to form as he made a wonderful bouquet of Ciel's favorite flowers – roses, snap dragons, and calla lilies.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" He heard a familiar, yet curious voice ask as they walked down the stairs. For a split second, Ciel thought that he saw Sebastian's eyes glow a light blood-red as he approached him.

"Just arranging the flowers," Ciel heard him answer with such assurance that Sebastian saw him smile only for a spit second, and then the smile was gone just like that. Ciel inspected them and quietly appreciated the way that they were arranged. _Thank you Sebastian_, he thought to himself as he walked towards the sitting room, while the said butler went to go and fetch his master the book that he was supposed to finish.

Sebastian finally returned with time to spare as Ciel stared at him once the unfinished book was offered. "Is something the matter Ciel?" Sebastian wondered with pure curiosity as his young master continued to stare at him while a rare smile was making its way onto his face.

"No, not really, but you're slipping up you know," he commented as Sebastian stared with an odd smile, which started to irritate Ciel to no end.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian inquired, still with the same annoying smile on his face.

"You know what I mean, Sebastian," Ciel challenged and it was one that Sebastian was willing to accept.

"So, when do you want me to start?" He wondered out of curiosity as Ciel stared.

"Whenever you want to," Ciel answered as Sebastian left the room and started to plan out what was to happen.

_I wonder how long you're going to make me wait Sebastian_, Ciel thought to himself as his butler closed the door.

"You won't have to wait long Ciel," Sebastian said to himself, but Ciel heard it as clear as day.

He smiled at the reply.

*** * ***

That night, there was something wrong and Ceil knew it, once Sebastian walked into his room. There were no words to describe what Sebastian was thinking, and there was no way to, since he was very complex, even for a demon so to speak.

"What are you thinking Sebastian?" Ceil asked as his perfect demon started to eye him like the prey that he was.

"I'm not thinking anything Young Master," he answered smoothly without a change in his flawless expression.

"Are you sure Sebastian?" Ceil asked, seriously not convinced the slightest.

"Yes, I'm quite positive," he replied, just as perfect as he would allow it to be and that was when he had caught Ciel in his trap.

"You lose this time Ciel," he whispered in his master's ear while leaning right on top of him.

"Says who? The game isn't over yet Sebastian," he contradicted as Sebastian smiled.

"I say so," he answered as he silently kissed Ciel, who at the moment was reveling in this moment.

"For being a demon, you are quite tempting," Ceil stated as Sebastian smirked and pushed Ciel back onto the bed as he tried to get up.

"Isn't that my line Ciel?" He questioned, except Ciel flipped it.

"Yes, but I'm borrowing it, he answered.

"Well, before I forget Ciel, Happy New Years," he whispered into his lover's ear right after he kissed him.

And Ciel loved it…another reason why Sebastian was his and his alone.


End file.
